


Oh, those sweet distractions

by Raiya



Category: Ramu - Fandom, Rea Garvey - Fandom, Reamu - Fandom, Samu Haber - Fandom, The Voice of Germany
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the twelfth story for my sister from my 'stories till christmas' plan :3<br/>Sorry I haven't translated it yet.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Kilts and Manbuns

**Oh those sweet distractions**

**Of Kilts and Manbuns**

Rea war gerade auf dem Weg zur Toilette, als er um die Ecke bog und frontal mit einem gewissen finnischen Sänger zusammenknallte.

„Entschuldige Rea I... Oh“  
Samu blieben die Worte im Hals stecken, als er Reas Kleidung bemerkte.  
Der Ire trug eiskalt einen fucking Kilt.  
In diesem Moment, stellte der Finne etwas neues über sich fest. Männer in Röcken waren geil.  
Ok, das war vielleicht eine voreilige Verallgemeinerung. Aber Rea im Rock war definitiv geil.  
Dazu kam noch die Tatsache, dass es nicht einfach nur ein Rock sondern ein Kilt war, und Samu schätze den Anderen traditionsbewusst genug ein, dass sich darunter kein Stück Stoff mehr fand. 

Samu schluckte. 

Schwer.

I’m so fucked

Rea räusperte sich und riss Samu aus seinem immer weiter abdriftenden Gedanken. Der Finne bemerkte peinlich berührt, dass er Rea seit ihren Zusammenstoß noch nicht ins Gesicht geblickt hatte. Wo die nächste Überraschung wartete. Reas Haare.

Oh damn

„Like what you see?“

Die Frage des Iren war eigentlich mehr Scherz als ernst gemeint aber Samu nickte nur geistesabwesend und brachte mit plötzlich sehr trockener Kehle nur ein tiefes und raues „Hell, yeah.“ hervor.

Die noch tiefere Stimme als sonst und der verklärte Blick Samus sorgten bei Rea für einem angenehmen aber unerwarteten Schauer, der durch seinen Körper lief, und zusätzlich dafür sorgte, dass ihm auf einmal extrem warm wurde. 

Samus Stimme hatte er schon immer als sehr angenehm empfunden aber so hatte er sie noch nie gehört. Und so war sie um einiges mehr als einfach nur angenehm, vor allem wenn sich der Blonde in bestimmten Situation immer so anhörte.  
Jetzt war es an Rea zu schlucken. 

Es war auch keine gute Idee, dem Finnen direkt in die Augen zu blicken.  
Das sonst recht helle Blau, wirkte gerade extrem dunkel und seine Pupillen etwas geweitet aber was Rea noch viel mehr zu schaffen machte, dass er genau erkennen konnte was Samu dachte und es war definitiv nicht jugendfrei. Genau so wie seine eigenen Gedanken immer mehr in diese Richtung abdrifteten. 

Zugegeben, er hatte durch ihre ganzen Flirtereien zwischendurch öfters den ein oder anderen Gedanken an den Finnen, die vielleicht auch manchmal ein bisschen mehr in eine gewisse Richtung gingen und möglicherweise auch einmal kleine Reaktionen ausgelöst haben. 

Aber, im Moment spitze sich das ganz schon gefährlich zu.

Samus Hand war plötzlich an seiner Hüfte und er zog ihn ein Stück näher an sich, sodass sich ihre Oberkörper, wenn sie einatmeten berührten und er konnte seinen Blick glitt zu den Lippen des Blonden. Gebannt beobachtete er, wie sie sich leicht öffneten und er schloss seine Augen, als sie ihm immer näher kamen. Er spürte schon fast die Lippen Samus auf seinen, als sie plötzlich ein Pfeifen hörten und instinktiv auseinanderschreckten. 

Smudo fühlte sich unter den Blicken, die ihm beide zuwarfen doch etwas unwohl und machte sich ernsthafte Gedanken darüber, ob er ohne es selbst zu merken, irgendetwas angestellt hat, wofür er diese missmutigen und zugleich schockierten Blicke verdient hat. Unsicher blickte er an sich herab, ob er voller Blut, anderen Flüssigkeiten oder komischen Dingen war. 

Als er den Kopf wieder hob, hatten sich die zwei Anderen bereits aus dem Staub gemacht.

Eigenartige Sache.


	2. Of Kisses and tickling Beards

**Of Kisses and tickling Beards**

Samus Blick schweifte immer wieder zu Rea, er konnte einfach nicht aufhören ihn anzustarren. Nachdem Vorfall vor der Show, konnte er dem Iren seinen kläglichen Versuch, ihn nicht vor Millionen von Zuschauern küssen zu müssen nicht verübeln. Dummerweise ging das gekonnt nach hinten los und Samus Herz hämmerte wie verrückt gegen seine Brust. Er wurde immer unruhiger und seine Hände fühlten sich schwitzig an. 

Noch dazu hatte er sich diese missliche Lage selbst eingebrockt, manchmal war er vielleicht etwas zu voreilig mit seinen Aussagen. 

Gespannt beobachtete er die Balken, die anzeigen würden, welcher Kandidat als Sieger aus dem Duell hervorgeht.  
Nicht dass das große Auswirkungen auf die Sache mit dem Kuss hätte aber trotz Nervosität, weil er Rea gleich vor Millionen von Zuschauern küssen wird, interessierte ihn schon noch, ob er mit René ins Finale einziehen würde.

Samu seufzte, natürlich hatte Lina gewonnen, Samu hatte zwar auf einen Sieg gehofft aber eigentlich hatte er schon damit gerechnet, dass das Ergebnis so aussehen würde. Es war schwer gegen so eine gefühlvolle Sängerin anzutreten.  
Etwas enttäuscht stand er auf und verabschiedete seinen Kandidaten.

Sein Blick kreuzte Reas, der Raum fühlte sich mit einem Mal um einiges heißer.  
Der Ire kam auf ihn zu.  
Samu schluckte, nicht auf den Kilt starren, auch nicht auf die Haare. Er schloss kurzerhand seine Augen. Die perfekte Lösung für sein Problem.

Und spitze die Lippen.

Der Finne dachte schon fast, das Rea einen Rückzieher gemacht hat, weil eine gefühlte Ewigkeit nichts passierte, als starke Hände seinen Kopf festhielten und er weiche Lippen viel zu kurz auf seinen spürte. 

Kurz zuckte seine Hand, dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle, beinahe hätte er den Iren am Nacken gepackt, wieder zu sich gezogen und richtig geküsst. Für einen Moment hatte er doch glatt vergessen, dass er sich gerade mitten in einer Liveshow befand. Noch unglaublicher als sein kurzer Kontrollverlust war für ihn die Tatsache, wie enttäuscht er darüber war, dass der Kuss so schnell wieder vorbei war. Er wollte diese vollen Lippen wieder spüren, genauso wie den Bart, der ihn am Gesicht kitzelte, wollte mit seiner Zunge Reas Mund erkunden, seine Hände unter das schwarze T-Shirt schieben die Haut darunter berühren. Er wollte diesen verdammten Kilt aus dem Weg räumen und... 

Schockiert bemerkte er, in welche Richtung sein Blut gerade mit Hypergeschwindigkeit wanderte stoppte sich in seinen Gedanken und flüchtete auf seinen Stuhl.

I’m even more fucked than I thought.

Während der kompletten restlichen Show, konnte er noch Reas Lippen auf seinen und dessen Bart an seinem Kinn fühlen. Immer wieder schweifte sein Blick zu Rea und er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, da immer wieder bestimmte Bilder in seinem Kopf auftauchten, die ihn alles andere als Kalt ließen. Am schlimmsten war es als Rea und Lina zusammen auftraten.  
Er schloss nur für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, um das Lied zu genießen und sah sich selbst und Rea, der ihn gegen seinen Stuhl drückte und Dinge anstellte, die definitiv nicht mehr jugendfrei waren.

„Fuck!“

„Alles Ok mit dir?“

Smudo schaute ihn etwas besorgt von der Seite an.  
Oh, das hatte er dann wohl laut gesagt, glücklicherweise war sein Mikro gerade leise gestellt.

„Yeah, alles gut.“

Samu grinste möglichst überzeugend und schwor sich, sich von jetzt an zusammenreißen, bevor er sich noch schrecklich blamieren würde.

Immerhin war er damit die restliche Show erfolgreich. 

Bis zur After Show Party.


	3. Of drunken Finns and Irishmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being so late

Of drunken Finns and Irishmen

Bis zur After Show Party.  
Am meisten über Ihren Sieg überrascht war vermutlich Charlie selbst. Samu war zwar etwas enttäuscht, dass Andrei und er nicht gewonnen haben aber einen kleinen Trost gab es da noch: Rea hatte genauso verloren wie er. Nicht das er ihm den Sieg nicht gegönnt hätte. Trotzdem heiterte es ihn ein wenig auf, das Rea sozusagen im gleichen Boot saß.

Oder wie gerade eben auf der gleichen Couch, während die glorreichen Sieger fröhlich feiernd, auf ihren Erfolg anstießen.  
Samu war noch geistesgegenwärtig genug um sich nicht neben Rea zu setzen sondern, einen Platz weiter. Dummerweise ist er irgendwann im Verlauf des Abends doch neben ihm gelandet.  
Als wär das nicht schon genug Nähe, musste auch dauernd Reas Oberschenkel, der sich an Samus Bein unglaublich warm anfühlte, direkt an Samus drücken und als ob das nicht reichen würde musste dieser verdammte Rock genau an dem Bein, das Samu berührte immer höher rutschen. Wodurch natürlich Reas verdammtes nacktes! Bein an Samus drückte.

Kurz gesagt, Samu war wirklich sehr warm und sein Hirn hatte auch gut Stoff zum abdriften, so sehr er auch versuchte sich durch Gespräche abzulenken.

Irgendwann ertappte er sich auch bei dem Gedanken sich irgendwo gegenüber hinzusetzen um vielleicht einen besseren Blick unter den Rock zu erhaschen aber vermutlich wäre sein Gestarre dann doch etwas zu offensichtlich.

Er schielte ja jetzt schon oft genug auf seinen Kollegen oder besser gesagt dessen Schritt. Der Rock könnte irgendwann doch noch mal zu hoch rutschten und Samu musste dann bereit sein und Rea vor peinlichen Einblicken schützen. Nicht auszudenken wenn hier irgendwelche perversen rumlugerten die nur darauf warteten, dass der Rock des Iren endlich einmal zu viel Preis gab.

So wie er.

Samu leerte sein Glas auf Ex.

Die After Show Party zog sich eine Weile, löste sich aber schließlich um etwa 4 Uhr morgens doch auf. 

Was die hartgesottenen unter Ihnen natürlich nicht aufhielt, noch in ein kleines irish Pup weiterzuziehen, was Rea schon vor mehreren Jahren in einer Gasse entdeckt hatte. Hartgesottenen bedeutete in diesem Fall Rea und Samu selbst.

Samu war selbst erstaunt, wie er so tollkühn sein konnte und noch mit Rea allein irgendwohin zu gehen. Dabei musste er sich während der After Show Party schon so zusammen reißen. Der Rock des Iren war wirklich gefährlich hoch gerutscht, er bedeckte zwar noch genug aber wirklich gefährlich hoch.

Wobei Samu sich fragte wie dieser Rock so viel Eigenleben entwickeln konnte.  
Einmal hatte Rea Samu dabei ertappt wie er keine Ahnung wie lange auf seinen entblößten Oberschenkel gestarrt hatte, und seine Hand gefährlich gezuckt hatte.

Reas Grinsen konnte man nur noch als dreckig bezeichnen. In dem Moment fragte sich der Finne sogar, ob der Rock doch nicht so ganz alleine so hochgewandert war, auffälliger weise war es ja das ihm zugewandte Bein. Aber Rea würde nicht.

Oder würde er?

Samus Blick wanderte zu dem Iren, der ihnen gerade nochmal eine gemütliche Runde des wie er meinte besten Guiness Berlins auftischte.

Sie unterhielten sich ein wenig über die Heimat und Familie und was sie so für Pläne für nächstes Jahr hatten. Tournee, irgendwelche Shows, nichts wirklich Wichtiges. Und vor allem nichts was Samu so sehr interessierte wie die Frage, die er eigentlich wirklich stellen wollte.

Sein Blick glitt unweigerlich wieder in tiefere Regionen als Rea von irgendeiner Streitigkeit unter Geschwistern erzählte und dabei rumgestikulierte und seine Beine etwas weiter auseinander bewegte.

Wirklich Samu, so was fällt dir also sofort auf?

Erstaunlicherweise hatte er bisher trotz der Nähe und seinen wirklich aufmerksamen Beobachtungen, nicht rausfinden können, ob der Andere sich nun an alte Traditionen hielt oder nicht.  
Wobei während der Show mit Sicherheit die Stylisten etwas mitzureden hatten.

Aber danach.

Danach konnte Rea machen was er wollte. Und Traditionen waren ja wichtig.

Samu schluckte wieder und versucht irgendwie so zu tun, als hätte sein Kopf nicht schon mitten in der Geschichte ausgeschaltet. 

Argh.  
Samu hätte durchdrehen können.  
In dem Moment wusste er, er würde es heute noch raus finden wie es jetzt unter diesem verdammten Rock aussah.

Mit diesen Gedanken leerte er sein Bier und stand auf.

Rea wirkte etwas verwirrt aber folgte ihm schließlich als Samu ihm seine Jacke zuschmiss.

Den relativ kurzen Weg zum Hotel nutze Samu, um sich einen Schlachtplan zu überlegen.

Kam aber auf nichts wirklich Nützliches.

„Oh, fuck it!“

In einer Seitengasse blieb er abrupt stehen blieb und drehte sich zu Rea um.  
‚It’s bothering me the whole evening so I really need to know’

Rea konnte sich ziemlich gut vorstellen um was es ging, Samu war während der Party wirklich alles andere als dezent. Zumindest für Rea die anderen waren zu Samus Vorteil mit feiern mehr als beschäftigt.  
Trotzdem zog Rea nur die linke Augenbraue hoch und tat ganz unwissend.

„Ich weiß nicht what you mean.“  
‚Are you wearing something under that fucking skirt oder nicht?’

Der Ire grinste nur, legte seine Hand auf Samus Schulter und beugte sich vor. Seine Lippen streiften leicht Samus Ohrmuscheln, was das Blut des Finnen umgehend in tiefere Regionen schießen ließ.

‚If it’s bothering you that much, then you just have to find out yourself.’

 

Samu brauchte etwa ein oder zwei Sekunden, um zu Verarbeiten was Rea ihm gerade angeboten hatte.  
Oder auch nicht, vielleicht war es auch nur Neckerei, aber das war Samu gerade scheißegal.

Ohne nochmal darüber nachzudenken, ob das gerade nicht eine ganz saudumme Idee war, packte er den Größeren im Nacken und zog ihn zu sich in einen Kuss, um seiner den ganzen Abend aufgestauten Frustration endlich ein Ventil zu geben.

Zu seiner Erleichterung küsste Rea ihn mindestens genau so gierig zurück.

Ihren Kuss weiter vertiefend, drückte Samu Rea gegen die nächst beste Hauswand und ließ seine Hand über die Brust des Iren immer tiefer gleiten. Stück für stück zog er mit einer Hand den Stoff immer höher, während seine andere Hand sich ihren Weg in seine dichten Haare suchte.

Der Bun störte gerade doch etwas, so toll er auch war.

Als er den Stoff weit genug hochgeschoben hatte, wanderte seine Hand endlich darunter, über Reas Oberschenkel, immer höher’

‚Oh Fuck’

Samu stöhnte in den Kuss als seine Hand etwas definitv hartes berührte und da war definitiv kein Stoff.

Traditionsbewusst.

Rea keuchte auf und unterbrach ihren Kuss.

‚We really should be getting back to the hotel’

‚No’

‚Someones going to catch us’

‚I don’t give a fuck right now’

Samu gab seiner Aussage noch etwas Nachdruck, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes und Rea stöhnte auf und zog Samu näher an sich.

‚Seriously’

‚I’m serious’

Samu leckte über Reas Hals und schmeckte den leicht salzigen Geschmack von Schweiß, zusammen mit Reas ganz Eigenem.

‚I waited so long to do this, I won’t waste any more second.’

Er knabberte leicht an Reas Ohr und fing an seine Hand gleichmäßig langsam auf und ab zu bewegen, änderte dabei leicht den Druck, fuhr mit dem Daumen über die Spitze.

Rea protestierte nicht mehr, im Gegenteil er klammerte sich an Samu und gab Geräusche von sich die Samu niemals von ihm erwartet hätte.

Samu war erstaunt, das Rea so leicht zu überzeugen ist. Anscheinend brauchte man nur die richtigen Mittel.

Grinsend biss er dem größeren leicht in den Hals. Er mochte Reas Geschmack wirklich.

 

Zu sagen das Samu der Schädel brummte war möglicherweise ein klein wenig untertrieben. Und das grelle Sonnenlicht, das ihm sprichwörtlich durch die Augenlieder brannte, war nicht gerade schmerzlindern.  
Um dem Grauen in Form von Licht zu entkommen drehte sich Samu schwerfällig um, wurde jedoch durch einen anderen Körper gestoppt.

Ein tiefes Grummeln sorgte dafür das er mit einem Schlag wach und falls noch etwas Beschwippstheit übrig gewesen war, nüchtern machte.

„Oh Shit.“

Er riss seine Augen auf und setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf.

„Wow, Ich dachte it was a dream.“

Samu blickte erstaunt über sich selbst und irgendwie auch seinen Kollegen auf den friedlich schlummernden Iren.

„Stop moving and lay back down.“  
Rea schien wacher als gedacht aber absolut nicht am Aufstehen interessiert.

Wieso auch, heute konnten sie endlich einmal ausschlafen.

Samu legte sich wieder hin und vergrub sein Gesicht an Reas Schulter.

Grinsend schlief er wieder ein.


End file.
